


Самое лучшее начало дня

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	Самое лучшее начало дня

Утро. Середина отпуска. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы вызвать удовольствие, сравнимое по интенсивности разве что с оргазмом, если только можно вообразить себе непрекращающийся двухнедельный оргазм. Впрочем, рядом с Морганом можно. Рид сонно улыбается собственным мыслям и утыкается лицом в подушку.  
Морган ушел выгуливать Клуни, значит, можно завернуться в одеяло и подремать еще полчасика, пока он не вернется, а уж тогда... Развить свою мысль Рид не успевает, проваливаясь в глубокий безмятежный сон.  
Когда он просыпается, сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы уже вовсю светит солнце.  
Лениво потягиваясь, Рид отправляется на поиски Моргана и кофе.  
Мышцы приятно ноют после прошедшей ночи, а внутренняя поверхность бедер слегка саднит в тех местах, где кожа соприкасалась с небритыми щеками Моргана. Этот легкий дискомфорт мгновенно пробуждает воспоминания, от которых все мысли о кофе если и не улетучиваются вовсе, то уж точно отодвигаются на второй план.  
Из кухни доносится недовольный голос Моргана (наверняка отчитывает Клуни, таскающего еду со стола). Рид бесшумно спускается на первый этаж и ненадолго замирает в дверях. Наблюдать за Морганом, особенно когда тот не подозревает, что на него смотрят, - особое удовольствие. Рид знает его тело чуть ли не лучше, чем свое собственное, вплоть до крошечного шрама за правым ухом, но всякий раз не может удержаться. Особенно как сейчас, когда по случаю жары на Моргане нет ничего, кроме свободных серых штанов.

\- Наслаждаешься зрелищем? - с теплой ухмылкой интересуется тот, набирая воду для кофе.  
Поняв, что его присутствие обнаружено, Рид больше не теряет ни минуты. Преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, он обнимает Моргана со спины, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, скользит губами по шее и чувствует, как у того сбивается дыхание. Звук льющейся из крана воды кажется далеким и ненастоящим. Мгновение - и Морган оборачивается, обнимая в ответ. В потемневших от страсти глазах - теплая усмешка, и Рид в очередной раз удивляется, как ему могло так повезти в этой жизни, ведь вся известная ему статистика далеко не на его стороне. А потом Морган накрывает его губы своими, и способность связно мыслить исчезает, оставляя лишь сводящее с ума желание.  
Низ живота сладко ноет от возбуждения, и Рид ненадолго отстраняется, чтобы выдохнуть одно единственное слово:  
\- Спальня.  
Но Морган только качает головой и начинает опускаться на пол, утягивая Рида за собой.  
И тут же снова целует: губы, щеки, подбородок, грудь.  
\- Кухня... является четвертым... по частоте местом... для занятия сексом в доме, - автоматически сообщает Рид, тяжело дыша. Контраст холодного кафеля под спиной и теплой тяжести чужого тела обостряет ощущения до запредельной остроты. Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, больше похожей на черно-белый фильм, чем на реальность, Рид не верил, что кто-то может смотреть на него с желанием и заботой.  
Стараниями Моргана то время ушло бесследно и безвозвратно.  
И сейчас, когда от его бережных прикосновений по всему телу разливается сладкая истома, Рид громко всхлипывает, совершенно не сдерживая себя, запрокидывая голову и цепляясь руками за его плечи. Окружающий мир перестает существовать. И на короткий промежуток времени Рид полностью теряет способность думать, говорить, осознавать себя отдельно от Моргана.

Реальность возвращается теплыми губами, целующими висок, и звуком льющейся воды.  
Лежать на полу холодно, но Риду слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться о таких мелочах. Он открывает глаза и притягивает Моргана для очередного поцелуя. И тут же вскрикивает, когда чувствует спиной что-то мокрое и холодное. Морган отстраняется, пытаясь понять, что случилось, а, поняв, начинает хохотать. Слишком увлеченные друг другом, они совершенно забыли про кран, и теперь в кухне настоящий потоп.

Мокрый и взъерошенный Рид вскакивает на ноги и перекрывает воду.  
\- Между прочим, это ты забыл закрыть кран!  
Отсмеявшись, Морган поднимается вслед за ним.  
\- В душ?  
\- Ты знаешь, что душ – второе по частоте место для занятия сексом в доме?  
\- Полагаю, это значит «да», - в глазах у Моргана пляшут бесенята.


End file.
